


Be Near Me

by lotrangel17



Category: The Lord of the Rings - All Media Types
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-02-09
Updated: 2015-02-09
Packaged: 2018-03-11 09:05:24
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,161
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3321731
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lotrangel17/pseuds/lotrangel17
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A little hurt/comfort with Eomer and Legolas after The Battle of the Pelennor Fields.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Be Near Me

**Author's Note:**

  * For [m_iri](https://archiveofourown.org/users/m_iri/gifts).



> Written for M_iri for 2015 My Slashy Valentine.
> 
> Requested pairing = Whatever Elf/Man, E/E, or M/M pairing you write best! I'd love to see Legolas, Aragorn, Éomer, or Faramir in it, but I'm very flexible.  
> Story elements = I love injury/illness-based hurt/comfort . Something darker or more serious would be appreciated. LotR-based is preferred, but The Hobbit or post-LotR is also very welcome.
> 
> This is a little AU as its more movie verse than book verse - I always think Legolas has hurt his arm in the scene after the big battle with the way he's holding his arm. 
> 
> As always this story wouldn't be here with my beta Kei who always takes what I write and and fixes it up nice and pretty :)

The sounds of war are unmistakable. You can hear swords clashing, bodies falling, painful cries and the horrible sound of someone when they die. As an elf, Legolas could hear all these sounds and more. His enhanced elven hearing was both a gift and a curse. He could hear Gimli's grunts and labored breathing along with the count he gave as he felled each enemy. He could hear Aragorn trying to control his breathing and failing, as well as the prayer he kept reciting to Elbreth to keep everyone safe. 

What he could not hear was a sound from the dead army. They were silent as they cut a path through orc and beast, laying waste to everything on the Pelennor Fields. He could hear the Rohirrim as they fought and cursed and defended this place. Of all the sounds he could hear, he concentrated mostly on Aragorn and Gimli's breathing as he continued to fight. If he could hear them breathing, he knew they were safe.

It was his hearing that saved his life time and again just as it had now. He heard the orc coming and swung around to defend himself. This one was heavier and stronger than most and even got a good swipe in, but it caught him on the bracer and Legolas quickly ended its life in recompense. 

As he spun around again, he could see no more beasts and he slowly sheathed his twin swords. From a distance he watched and heard the King of the Undead demand to be released, he listened to Gimli urge Aragorn to reconsider, but like the true king he was meant to be, Aragorn kept his word and released them. As they disappeared from sight Legolas heard a great sigh as the dead host all knew the rest they had waited for had finally come.

Standing there on the field, he watched and listened as those that remained searched for any who were still alive and needed attention. Brother called for brother and warriors called for their friends. Far away from him he could hear Pippin yelling for Merry and he quickly recited a prayer that he was found unhurt.

But then Legolas heard a sound he hoped to never hear again, it was loud and it was so full of anguish that it brought tears to his eyes. He searched for the source of the cry and his eyes landed on Eomer. He watched as Eomer cradled his sister in his arms, his eyes filling with tears as he clutched her lifeless body. 

He hurriedly made his way to the man’s side and helped him stand. “Come, let’s get her to the healers.” 

He guided Eomer, a hand at his back, and as they walked he could feel the man shaking. He could not even imagine what he was going through but he could hear him chanting under his breath, “Please don’t die, please don’t leave me, please don’t die, please don’t leave me.”

He helped Eomer lay her on a bed and watched as the healer began to work. He saw the lady look at Eomer and shake her head negatively and with that Legolas took off at once. 

He looked around and listened until he heard Aragorn, then went and bid him come quickly. As Aragorn began to work, Legolas quietly spoke to Eomer.

“The hands of a king are healing hands and Aragorn learned from the best elven healer.” He placed a hand on the man’s shoulder, “She is in good hands, Eomer my friend, Aragorn will do all he can.”

Eomer looked up at him and nodded, he grasped Legolas’ hand and squeezed tight, “I cannot lose her too. Thank you for bringing him to her.” 

Legolas stood behind Eomer as Aragorn worked, his hand clutched under Eomer’s where it rested on the man’s shoulder. They both watched as Aragorn worked on Eowyn. He finally looked up at them and smiled and Eowyn began to stir. 

Eomer breathed a huge sigh and squeezed Legolas’s hand that still rested on his shoulder. Legolas felt a warm feeling at the touch and smiled down at Eomer. As he looked into the man’s eyes the edges of vision got fuzzy and he shook his head to clear it. 

He swayed a little and Eomer quickly caught him. “What is amiss?” 

“I do not know,” Legolas answered and looked down at his arm which suddenly felt very heavy. There was a small trail of blood on his arm and he was shocked to see a small pool of blood on the floor next to his foot.

Eomer saw it too and quickly called Aragorn over. Aragorn unlaced Legolas’s bracer and called for clean supplies. Legolas let the two men lead him to another healing bed and sit him down. As Aragorn worked on cleaning and stitching his arm, Eomer stood behind him, and Legolas soon felt himself leaning back against the strong man. 

It was then that Eomer put his hands on Legolas’s shoulder and it felt very good. As he watched Aragorn mend his wound he listened and felt Eomer breathing behind him. It felt very comforting and soothing to him and he closed his eyes. 

Finally Aragorn stood and said, “Try not to overexert your arm for a few hours, it should heal quickly but the orc blade did have poison on it. You should be good as new by morning, but if it still pains you later come and get me.” 

“Thank you, Aragorn,” Legolas answered, “I will watch it and take care.” 

He watched as Aragorn looked at the two of them and then walked away. He then turned to look up at Eomer. He wasn’t sure what it was but Legolas did not want to lose this man’s company anytime soon. “Maybe something hot to eat is in order?” he inquired. 

Eomer nodded, “That sounds very fine, my friend. Now that Eowyn is mending, as are you, a small rest would be perfect.” 

Legolas stood and they walked side by side out of the Houses of Healing. They followed the rest of the weary soldiers toward the smell of food and as they entered the makeshift kitchen they saw it was filled with many men. 

Legolas turned to Eomer and asked, “Perhaps we will find something to eat and take it somewhere more private?” He hoped he wasn’t overstepping his bounds and he soon found he wasn’t when Eomer quickly agreed. 

They filled plates with food, Legolas taking more than he needed in order to share it with Eomer. Legolas turned to walk out and Eomer fell in step beside him. They went down a few corridors and then found themselves stepping out into a private courtyard. 

“This should do,” Legolas said and sat himself down on the grass in the far corner of the courtyard. They should have a small bit of privacy here at least, he thought. Eomer followed him down and they sat in silence and ate their food. 

Legolas couldn’t help but stare at the man next to him. He remembered their first meeting and smiled.

“What?” Eomer asked as he finished the last of his food. 

Legolas put some of his meat and cheese on Eomer’s plate and answered, “Just remembering those moments when we first saw each other.” 

“Ah, I was insulting your friend and you were threatening my life,” Eomer joked. 

Legolas laughed at that apt description, “Yes, quite.” 

Eomer reached out and brushed his hand over the bandage on Legolas’s arm, “If you had told me in that moment that I would be here with you now like this I would never have believed it.” 

Legolas placed his hand over Eomer’s and agreed, “Me neither, but I can’t imagine wanting to be anywhere else than here with you for these few moments.” 

“Does this seem crazy?” Eomer quietly asked. “Because it seems a bit crazy to me.”

Legolas nodded, “Yes, it does, but that does not mean we shouldn’t be here.” He leaned over and gently brushed his lips against Eomer’s. “I’ve wanted to do that since the celebration party at Helm’s Deep.” 

Eomer chuckled, “You were a little in your cups that night.” He watched as Legolas began to wind his hair around his slender finger. “I do remember how you looked though.” He reached up and caressed Legolas’s cheek. “You face was flushed and you were laughing.” 

Legolas reached out with his other hand intending to place it over Eomer’s, but the area around the bandage pulled and he flinched. Eomer quickly took his arm in hand to inspect it. 

“Tis fine, I forgot for a moment, is all,” Legolas explained, “My elven healing will take care of the poison and it will be good as new.” 

Eomer leaned down and placed a kiss on the bandage. “Let me take care of you.” He then began to place small kisses along Legolas’s arm and up to his neck. When he placed a gentle kiss on his neck, Legolas moaned in pleasure. 

Eomer began to unbutton Legolas’s tunic, then slowly removed it, taking special care of his arm. Legolas reached out and did the same and for a moment they stared at each other. As Eomer reached out and caressed the skin of his stomach, Legolas threw his head back and leaned into his touch. Slowly Eomer made his way down his chest and then when he cupped his hand around Legolas’s erection, he moaned and pushed himself further into the man’s hand. 

“You feel so good,” Eomer moaned and took Legolas’s mouth again. 

Legolas reached down and cupped his hand over Eomer’s bulging trousers and said, “I think you feel a lot better.” He kissed his way down Eomer’s neck; he suckled the inside of his arm and felt Eomer harden even more under his hand. He continued down and then put each one of Eomer’s fingers in his mouth and sucked. “Let me taste you,” he whispered. When Eomer nodded he started down his stomach and licked along the top of his pants line. He looked up at Eomer and saw his eyes were staring right at him, he inched his way up and looked at him, “I want to taste all of you, Eomer.”

Eomer ground his hips up at hearing his words and begged, “Yes, please, now.”

Legolas inched his trousers off his hips and leaned down and licked a path across his cock. “So sweet,” he whispered and took the whole thing in his mouth. 

Eomer moaned his name and pushed his hips up, wanting more, and Legolas didn’t disappoint. He tasted him again and again. “So hot; and so wet.” He felt Eomer’s hands wind in his hair, pulling him toward him.

As soon as he was close, Eomer devoured his mouth. “Let’s come together.” He reached into Legolas’s pants and took him in hand as Legolas wrapped his hand around Eomer.

Together they rode the waves of pleasure and they kissed and stroked each other to climax at the same time. When Legolas was able to move he rolled onto soft grass and pulled Eomer with him. 

They both lay there and looked up at the sky, darkening now as nightfall came. “The stars are beautiful this night,” Legolas said. 

“It is a beautiful night,” Eomer agreed. “One I wish didn’t have to end.” 

Legolas looked over at him and noted the sadness in his eyes. “We will have other nights,” he whispered. 

“I hope that is true,” Eomer answered. 

Legolas turned his head at a sound, “Someone is coming to look for you,” he said, “They are down the hall a ways so we have time to clean ourselves up.” 

Eomer grabbed the linens they had brought with their meals and began to clean himself then Legolas up. “You can hear them?” 

“Yes, they ask for King Eomer,” he stated and then felt Eomer go completely still beside him. He reached out and cupped his cheek, “You will be their king, why should they not call you that now?” 

Eomer shook his head. “I am not ready to be a king. I was never meant to be more than a Marshal of the Riddermark, Theodred was to be king.” 

Legolas helped Eomer into his shirt, “You will make a fine king, Eomer, son of Eomund. You are an accomplished warrior and your men will respect and follow you.” 

Just then they both heard someone calling for him and Eomer reluctantly pulled back. “They call for me as well,” Legolas stated and finished dressing, “Aragorn is calling for a meeting.” He leaned over and quickly placed a kiss on Eomer’s mouth. “We will meet like this again, Eomer,” he vowed. “Let us be off now, but know we will feel each other's touch again soon.” 

Legolas watched as Eomer followed one of his men down the hallway. Silently he turned and walked in the other direction.


End file.
